


don’t say that one word i think is stupid

by octet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, dysfunctional sad girls, not quite sex, suicide idealation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octet/pseuds/octet
Summary: Terezi quickly gets to her knees, placing her hands on either side of Vriska’s head. “I’ll be like a dragon egg in a fantasy novel. Taken by some shitty human in a prophecy.”“Does that mean I can’t be the hero?” Vriska asks, bringing her face as close to Terezi’s as possible without touching it.“Nah, you’ll be the villain.”





	don’t say that one word i think is stupid

“I think,” Vriska gently strokes Terezi’s cheek, resting her head back against the wall behind the tub. She takes a drag from her cigarette. “Before I turn forty, I’m gonna kill myself.”

Terezi squints, her arms wrapped around Vriska’s shoulders. “Why? Sounds stupid to me, you still have half your life left.”

“Don’t wanna get all old and wrinkly.” Vriska cringes. “My ass will sag, I’ll have cellulite all over the place. My face will get all nasty, and I pull on it too much not to get all droopy. I couldn’t stand to look in the mirror at that point.”

Taking the cigarette from Vriska’s shaking hand, Terezi stuffs it into her mouth. “What, have no one to grow old with?”

Vriska scoffs. “Who, you? You’ll just get dragged off by some clown with pretty hair before we turn twenty five, there’s no point in thinking that far.”

She shrugs. “Yeah, right. And you’ll become some sort of prostitute for sad and lonely girls like you, so guess we can’t think about a future.” Terezi takes the cigarette out of her mouth, and Vriska snatches it up. “What do you think the clown with pretty hair will look like?”

“Probably real tall, with huge tits and shit.” Vriska shrugs. “Super sweet, with some double D cups. Opposite of me. Can’t have two Vriskas on one earth, right?”

“Yeah, then the earth would have to get hit by a billion of comets to make up for its sin!” She laughs. 

Vriska puts the last bits of the cigarette out on her left arm. “And when God rains down upon you guys, you’ll all think about how mean you all were to me, and weep.” 

“And weep we shall. It’ll be like rain coming down to the ground, all wet and sticky.” 

“You wanna make me all wet and sticky?” Vriska snorts, grabbing another cigarette from the box.

Terezi grabs the smoke, throwing it out on the other side of the bathroom. “No more cigs, the smell is making me batshit.”

Vriska groans. “Whatever… just help me take off my clothes.” She’s not wearing much, just a jacket, tank top, and underwear, so she slides out of the jacket and tosses it to the floor. Terezi grabs her own shirt, and peels off her sweatpants.

“This is all we do now, huh.” Terezi say back on the opposite side of the tub. “Sucks that stories never tell you how you’re gonna feel if you aren't normal.”

“Ffft. So far from normal.” Vriska grunts. “It’s like we took ‘normal’, whacked it with a bat, then gave it shady plastic surgery, right? Made it spelled ‘mornal’ but in some glitchy text.”

“Not even that. Spell it in latin, fuck it up with fire. Let a juggalo beat it up, then watch it bleed out.”

“Let it get molested by a bald doctor, too.” She snorts. “Then kill its own mother with heroin.”

“What happens after that?” Terezi giggles, pressing at Vriska’s shoulder with her foot. “We gonna let it smoke cigarettes down to the filter?” 

Vriska chokes laughing. “Bringing that back? God, memories.”

“You think the kids at DB still think about us?”

“As if, Eridan’s probably still jacking it to an image of me when I was thirteen.” She leans over the side of the bathtub. “Can’t tell if he’ll become a pedophile like his brother.”

“Didn’t that dude get arrested?”

“Yeah, heard it like, all over the news, remember?” Vriska slides back. “Was crazy, right? And to Her Highness’s daughter.”

“That was so long ago.” Terezi sits up, leaning towards Vriska. 

“Your tits showing.” Vriska points out.

She sticks her tongue out and grabs her boobs. “What, like you haven’t seen them before? They’re glorious.”

“As if!” Gently pushing at Terezi’s chest, she folds her arms. “You’re gonna get so fuckin’ saggy when you’re old.”

“I feel old.”

“We’re only twenty one,” Vriska crinkles her brow. “We’ve still got a loooooooong ways to go. Eighteen years til I gut myself with a kitchen knife. Or, maybe I’ll rip my arm off and bleed out!” 

Terezi looks down at Vriska’s left arm, covered in layers of scars. “Sounds fun, I’ll be sure to give your blood to Aradia so she can curse you in the afterlife or whatever.”

“Feed me to some dogs, make sure they chew on my bones and everything.” 

“I’ll keep your teeth, maybe cook up some of your organs and eat them!” Terezi grins widely. “I’ll become a cannibal!”

“Ugh, nastyyyyyyyy!” Vriska laughs. “I like it when you eat me, but not like thaaaat!” 

“What, want me to eat you?” She smiles, leaning over the tub and over Vriska. 

“If you become a cannibal, make sure to find Scratch in prison and eat his guts too!”

“Who next?”

“The nerd loser librarian that keeps creeping on me, I think his name is Andrew? I kicked him in the balls once.”

“You have a hitlist in your mind, don’t you.”

Vriska snorts. “Of course I do, doesn’t everyone?”

Terezi pauses for a moment. “Never really thought about it.”

“Of course you haven’t, Miss ‘I’m gonna become a LAWYER’.”

“Yeah, that was until Mom died.” Terezi shrugs, starting to sit back. “I only did that to impress her.”

“Man, what’s it with this town and neglectful parents?” Vriska laughs. “It’s like every kid here’s doooooooomed to be fucked up.”

“Yeah, fucked up.” Sighing, Terezi sits back down. “We don’t even have a therapy office down here.”

“My fake mom used to send me to this way out of town psychiatrist. I’m still so hopped up on meds, I don’t know how I am without ‘em.” Vriska says. “‘S why I’ve got a bigass pill container that I take every night.”

“You gonna take them soon?” Terezi asks. 

“Probably.”

“I never got put on anything, not even vitamins. Mom was a purist, she never believed in any of that stuff.”

“Ugh, you’re so lucky she died after you turned eighteen.” Vriska put her hands on her knees. “None of that legal shit, no foster care. It’s a wonder I got a fake mom, she had to be on crack.”

“Yeah, you’re such a horrible kid.” Terezi chuckles. “If I ever get knocked up, the baby better be cool and not a whiny bitch.”

“You still like me anyway!” Vriska’s short-lived protest rings out. “I make a halfway decent girlfriend.”

“A quarter of the way.” Vriska lightly kicks Terezi. “You’re a pretty hot sex toy.”

Vriska laughs, kicking Terezi again. “You loooooooove me, admit it!”

“Keeping my mouth shut!” 

“Just a little bit?”

“In the negatives.”

“C’mon, a fraction?”

“It’s dwindling down to the negative hundreds.”

“How deep my asshole is?” Terezi pauses, and cackles loudly, grabbing Vriska’s shin. She smiles, pointing accusingly at Terezi. “Hah, see? I made you laugh!! You’re balls over tits for me!”

“Yeah, yeah, guess I’m in pretty deep.” She grins. “We’re both in deep.”

Vriska grabs the strap of Terezi’s bra and snaps it. “So deep. You sure you won’t miss me when I kick the bucket?”

“I’ll be with that clown you talked about earlier, so you wouldn’t cross my mind in my future of big tits and sweet ladies.” She leans forward, putting her hand on Vriska’s hip. 

“Guess we’ll have to make the most of it until she drags you away like a lost puppy.” Vriska grins, her hands moving up to reach Terezi’s shoulders. 

Terezi quickly gets to her knees, placing her hands on either side of Vriska’s head. “I’ll be like a dragon egg in a fantasy novel. Taken by some shitty human in a prophecy.”

“Does that mean I can’t be the hero?” Vriska asks, bringing her face as close to Terezi’s as possible without touching it. 

“Nah, you’ll be the villain.” 

Her lips instantly lock with Vriska’s, and she hungrily bites at her lips as she hums, grinning under the kiss. Vriska’s hands drag down to her hips, and she opens her mouth wide as Terezi licks at her teeth. A string of spit hangs down in between the two as Terezi splits off, kissing down her jaw and biting hard at the side of her neck. 

Vriska wordlessly moans, squeezing Terezi’s hips as she sucks like a vacuum. That’s what Vriska thinks, and she giggles a little before Terezi moves to the muscle between the neck and shoulder, and her mouth opens again in pleasure. As she puts her hands back on Terezi’s shoulders, the other girl’s hands move down to her small chest, massaging them lightly until she releases her mouth from her neck. 

“You’re, like… so hot.” Vriska smiles. “Sometimes. Not always.”

“Just when I bleed you dry, huh?” Terezi grins back. “You definitely don’t drool over me twenty four/seven.”

As Vriska’s about to reply, she roughly pinches her nipple, not letting her get a word out and she squeaks, biting her tongue. Terezi laughs. 

“See? Can’t even control yourself around me.”

“Why would I want to?” Vriska retorts.

Terezi shrugs, pinching at her nipples again and licking up her neck. “Because you think you’re better than me.”

“Better… in everything else…” She pants. “I only let you get ahead of me when you’re fucking my brains out.” 

“Pfft… just say you like getting plowed and get it over with.” Terezi gnaws more on her collarbone. 

“Maybe I’ll best you!” She exclaims, not making a response to the new bite. “See how that turns out.”

“And how are you gonna do that?” Terezi asks, dragging her hand down Vriska’s abdomen, snapping the band of her underpants. 

“Like this!”

Vriska stands up, quickly getting Terezi off of her. She puts her foot down on Terezi’s chest, grinning...

...and before Terezi can catch her, she instantly slips, and slams her head onto the floor with a yelp. A bit of blood pools onto the floor. 

Terezi pokes at her, and she doesn’t move. She laughs. “Good luck getting your medical insurance to cover that.”

**Author's Note:**

> tough luck! :’(


End file.
